


Fixation

by Sweetnancy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Intimidation, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnancy/pseuds/Sweetnancy
Summary: When Cyberlife told Captain Allen they were sending a negotiator to help, he was angry. That is, until he saw the android in action. Now, he'll do whatever it takes to get Connor to join his SWAT team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue takes place during the game. It goes along with the first chapter, The Hostage. Chapter 1 on takes place after the revolution, when the androids have been given their freedom.

PROLOGUE  
Captain Allen paced the floor. Another officer stood nearby, leaning against the wall.  
“What did that thing call itself?”  
Capt. Allen faced the android. “Connor.”  
“I thought Connor was supposed to be state of the art technology.”  
“Cyberlife said it was expressly built for law enforcement.”  
The multitude of bodies already had the apartment’s temperature higher. Capt. Allen’s blood ticked up a few more degrees with every minute Connor seemed to be wasting walking around the place. Checking every corpse, staring at each piece of evidence. Did he just lick blood from his fingers? Allen’s stomach churned and he swallowed hard, blocking a dry heave. Capt. Allen’s eyes narrowed while he released a loud sigh. He took a step toward Connor. At that moment, Connor pulled back the curtain, and stepped outside. A shot rang out. Capt. Allen instinctively dove to the floor. As he stood, he looked from man to man. They quickly got back into position. Oh, good. No new victims. There was blue blood on the window, and sparks popping off Connor’s left shoulder. He stood in silence. Capt. Allen sighed again, crossing his arms and tightly gripping his elbows. Connor turned his head left and right taking in the scene in front of him. Finally, he called out.  
“Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor.” The captain’s eyebrows jerked upward. Oh, so he learned its name. Connor inched forward slowly, conversing with the other android. It responded to him. A chopper flew overhead blowing patio furniture everywhere. A chair nearly hit a downed officer who was lying in a pool of blood. Connor started moving in his direction. Connor kneeled down to check the officer. Daniel continued his lament. Capt. Allen could make make out a few words like love and family. Utter nonsense. Daniel eventually noticed Connor trying to render aid to the injured cop. He fired a warning shot, and threatened to kill the other android if he didn’t move away from the officer. Connor lifted his head.  
“You can’t kill me. I’m not alive.”  
The corner of Capt. Allen’s mouth involuntarily flicked up in a smirk. Well, at least one of these tin cans isn’t deluded. After tying off the tourniquet, Connor stood facing Daniel. He walked over to him standing only a few feet away. Connor looked at Emma. Daniel had his arm tightly around her waist. Her face was tear streaked, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Capt. Allen pressed the button on his communicator.  
“Everyone stand by and be ready.” He silently stepped onto the patio, staying in the shadows. The sudden change in temperature caused him to shiver. Connor remained still. Daniel was flinging his arm around, still holding the gun, and gritting his teeth. Connor raised his right hand, and signaled to the chopper. It abruptly turned, leaving the scene. Capt. Allen could hear Connor issue a final warning. Daniel demanded a car and a safe escape to the city limits. That’s not happening. With lightning speed, Connor pulled a gun from his back waistband and fired one shot. It hit Daniel in the middle of his forehead. Emma screamed, and dropped from Daniel’s arm onto the patio. Daniel never made a sound. He fell backward out of sight. Capt. Allen ran his hand through his hair. His knees didn’t seem to work at the moment. He staggered out toward the balcony. Connor, his face expressionless, walked back from the ledge. He removed the clip from the gun, and gave the weapon to the captain. Allen watched Connor continue through the door, into the apartment. I want him on SWAT. 

Chapter 1

With quick steps, Captain Allen headed towards the breakroom. The air was thick with the odor of fresh brewed coffee when he entered. Connor sat at a corner table alone, his eyes closed. His LED was yellow and blinking rapidly. Allen silently approached the table. The captain observed him for a moment. It’s scary how lifelike they make these things. He stood a little straighter. 

“Sleeping on the job, Connor?”

The android’s eyes opened slowly. He looked up at the captain. A faint smile crossed his lips. “I use my break times to run a diagnostic and download any necessary updates.”

Captain Allen pulled a chair out and sat down. Loud crinkle noises filled the break room while the captain fumbled with the straw on his juice box. Several tries later, he pressed the straw into the hole. He quickly took a few sloppy sips. Allen wiped the drops on his chin, Connor watching him closely. They maintained eye contact. 

“Captain, that drink contains 13 grams of sugar, and only 3 percent is actual apple juice.”

Captain Allen licked a few stray drops from his index finger. “So?”

“It’s not good for your health.” 

“Well, it’s the only thing left in the vending machine.”

Another officer walked in and went straight to the coffee maker. Connor motioned with his head in her direction.“You don’t like coffee, I take it.” 

“It makes me jittery.” He took a long sip from his straw. Connor’s eyes followed the female officer out of the room, then he refocused his gaze on the man in front of him. Captain Allen leaned forward in his chair. “Look, I want you to join my SWAT unit.” 

Connor sat still, no expression on his face. Allen’s hands clenched into fists. Connor leaned forward, mirroring the captain. “I’m happy here in Homicide, Captain.”

Allen nodded in mock agreement. “Sure, but in SWAT we actually help people.”

There was a subtle shift in Connor’s eyes. It made them seem a bit darker. “Homicide helps people.” 

Captain Allen ignored the tickle of goosebumps blooming on his arms. “Nah. Those guys are already dead.” He raised his hand in a dismissive gesture. “There’s no helping that.” Connor blinked a few times, his head tilted to the side. Captain Allen slid his chair closer to the table. “The pay is better, we have weekly get-togethers, and several sports teams you could play on.”

“I don’t play any sports, Captain.”

Allen closed his eyes exhaling sharply. “Bottom line, we need someone with your talents on our squad.” 

Connor grinned.“It isn’t talent. It’s all in my programming.” 

Captain Allen narrowed his eyes, staring at the android. Don’t punch him. We need him.  
“Why don’t I give you some time to think about it.”

“I don’t need time. I said no.” 

Captain Allen reached out and grabbed Connor by the wrist. An almost inaudible gasp escaped him at the warmth in his skin. “Don’t make me beg, Connor.” They watched each other closely. The android slowly reached up, and gently removed his wrist from the other’s grasp.

“I’m sorry, Captain.” Connor stood up, and walked quickly toward the exit.

“I’m not giving up on you.” 

Connor left the break room without looking back. Captain Allen pulled out his cellphone. His fingers moved quickly across the keyboard. Tell me when Connor leaves the building. A few seconds later his screen lit up. Yes sir. Captain Allen left the break room, ideas swirling in his brain. I’ll change his mind. He smiled to himself. I always get my man.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Allen pulled into a spot in a far corner of the parking lot. He lifted his binoculars and watched Connor walk into Heinz Market. He furrowed his brow and pulled out his phone. He did a quick search of the market. His eyes skimmed over the description. Known to sell thirium products and common bio components. Oh. The captain tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and waited for Connor to come out. He jotted a few notes down on his pad. Ten minutes later, Connor came out of the market carrying a small bag. A taxi pulled up in front of him and he got in. Captain Allen followed the taxi a few cars behind. When it stopped in front of Connor’s house, Allen drove past and parked in a spot far enough away to be inconspicuous, but with a good view of the front door. He only had to sit a few minutes before Connor came outside holding the leash on a big saint bernard. The dog was old, and a little slow, but it seemed grateful for the exercise and the company. The captain checked the time on his clock, then jotted down a few more notes on his pad. His phone rang. He picked it up, and looked at the screen. The name Vivian was underneath the photo of a pretty brunette. He touched the green button. “Hello?”

“Hey. I was just checking on you.” 

Captain Allen ran a hand through his hair. “I’m fine.”

“Are you? Dr. Foster said you quit going to your sessions.” 

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I…don’t need therapy, Viv.”

“The judge seemed to think otherwise. He didn’t exactly give you a choice.” 

Allen leaned his head back against the seat. The sound of her voice moved through his body, healing every ache and pain. “When can I see you?”

“Get the help you need, first. Then we’ll talk about a reconciliation.”

Captain Allen gripped his phone tighter. “I love you, Viv.” There was a long pause from the other end. His heart thundered in his chest.

“I love you, too.” It was almost a whisper. “I’ve gotta go.”  
“Okay.” The phone beeped signalling the end of the call. He swallowed hard, then resumed his watch.

==========

When Captain Allen entered the precinct, Connor was at his desk scrolling through a case file. Allen approached and placed an envelope on his desk. The android looked down, then up at the captain. “What’s this?”

Captain Allen hooked his thumb through a belt loop. “Open it.” Connor picked up the envelope and lifted the flap. He pulled out two tickets. He looked them over then his head snapped up in surprise.

“These are to see the new ME500 perform with the Detroit Symphony.” Captain Allen nodded. “If you’re trying to date me, Captain, I have to tell you, I’m not easy.” The captain’s mouth fell open. So, he’s a comedian, too. Allen cleared his throat. 

“No. Those are for you and a guest of your choice.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Just a taste of what SWAT can offer you.” Connor stared at Captain Allen.

“A bribe?” 

A hardy laugh escaped the captain. “Of course not.” He re-composed himself. “Think of it as an appreciation gift.” Connor paused for a moment, then nodded slowly.

“Alright. Thank you.” Connor returned to his work. Satisfied, Captain Allen left.

**One Week Later**  
Connor entered the Heinz Market. Captain Allen waited a minute, then went in after him. He grabbed a shopping cart from the row by the front door. When he pulled, three carts came off the line. He exhaled sharply, and fumbled with the seatbelts that had gotten caught and tangled into the other carts. Lips pursed and nimble fingers working quickly, he finally got the baskets separated. He rushed into the store with his cart. One of the wheels squealed with each step he took. He hastily grabbed items off the shelves as he passed them. He surveilled each aisle looking for the android. The squeaky wheel made Captain Allen grit his teeth. Several other customers turned to see who was making all the ruckus. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw a table set up with samples of cheese and crackers. Oooh! He grabbed a cracker as he walked by. He lifted the cracker to his mouth to take a bite when his cart bumped into something pretty solid, causing him to drop his sample. Damn. He looked up and found himself staring at Connor.

“Captain Allen, what are you doing here?”

“I was just picking up a few necessities.” They both looked into Allen’s cart. There was a bag of red licorice, jelly beans, beef jerky, and a six pack of what looked like Russian beer. Connor and the captain locked eyes. 

“None of these items are nutritionally sound, Captain.”

Allen sniffed and held his head higher. “Well, a man’s gotta live a little.”

Connor squinted and nodded. “Might I suggest some produce to balance things out.”

“I’ll consider it.” Captain Allen pushed his cart around the android.

“Have a good evening, Captain.” 

Allen stopped and faced Connor. His eyes dropped to the hand basket Connor was holding. It had several bottles of blue liquid. He nodded at the android. “Yeah. You, too.” Captain Allen quickly pushed his cart toward the checkout, the wheel squealing louder in protest. He purchased his items, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening sun was just starting to dip below the horizon. The park was crowded with people and androids taking advantage of the beautiful summer weather. Captain Allen wore a faded DPD t-shirt and baggy shorts. He checked his phone. It was almost time for Connor to show up with his giant dog. Captain Allen did a few stretches, and various squats and lunges. He grabbed a spray bottle from the back seat of his car, and sprayed his neckline and armpits. He studied his reflection in the car window. It seemed real enough. He spritzed his face and arms. Perfect. He tossed the spray bottle back in his car. He jogged around the block a couple of times to make himself breathless. He started to go for a third loop when he spotted Connor. Right on time. Allen slowed his pace. He jogged in place, blowing out puffs of air in even intervals. He bent over, doing more stretches. During his second set of lunges, Allen heard heavy panting. A wet nose invaded his space, sniffing at his knees, then up to his face. That’s when he heard the distinctive voice.  
“No, Sumo! Leave the man alone.” Allen looked up at Connor. Connor’s mouth dropped open. “Captain Allen. I didn’t recognize you out of uniform.” The captain stood up.  
“I try to stay fit.”  
“I’m glad to see you keep a healthy lifestyle.” Allen nodded.  
“Yep. I’d better get back to it.” Connor’s smile was small, yet warm.  
“Goodbye, Captain.”  
“Bye.” Allen continued his jog, in the opposite direction from Connor.

Later that evening, Captain Allen set up surveillance outside the amphitheatre. People were already lined up for the Detroit Symphony’s performance. Allen used his binoculars to scan the crowd. It seemed to be mostly androids. There were a lot of LED lights. There were also a bunch of humans there, too. Allen carefully searched until he finally found him. Connor was closer to the back of the line. He was chatting with another android. A blonde female wearing a blue cocktail dress. She was watching him and laughing every few minutes, enjoying whatever he was telling her. Connor was more animated than Allen had ever seen him. His smile was bright, and he looked happy. It almost seemed like Connor was smitten with the pretty girl. Was that even possible for androids? The line began moving towards the doors. Connor held his arm out, and the girl took it. They walked in together. An alert popped up on the captain’s cellphone. Another voicemail from Dr. Foster. Allen squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling deeply. I’ll deal with that later.  
The next morning Captain Allen entered the precinct. He happened to see Connor a few feet ahead of him in the lobby. He called out to him.  
“Hey, Connor!” Did he just speed up? Allen jogged to catch up to the android. “Hey.” Connor suddenly spun around to face him.  
“I’m sorry, Captain. I’m really busy. Could we do this later?” His nose was crinkled, and there was an almost sneer on his lips. A cold chill settled in the pit of Allen’s stomach.   
“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Connor walked away without another word. The captain continued on to the elevator, and pushed the up button. Once he reached his floor, he walked silently to his office. He sat down and picked up the phone. He punched in a code and waited. A mechanical female voice revealed he had several voicemails. He listened to each one jotting down notes on a nearby pad. He waited for the last one to play.  
[“Captain Allen, this is Dr. Foster.”] The captain groaned. [“If you fail to show up to your next session, I’ll have no choice but to notify the judge of your non-compliance. I’ll expect to see you next Tuesday at 3pm.”] Allen closed his eyes, and put his head in his hands. He was interrupted by light knocking on his door. Captain Fowler stood in the doorway.  
“Could I have a word with you?”   
“Sure.” He motioned with his hand, inviting Fowler in to sit. “What can I do for you?”  
“Connor has come to me with complaints of harassment.” Allen scoffed.  
“You’re kidding me.”  
“I don’t kid, Captain.” Allen sat still, his hands clenched into fists. Fowler’s face softened a bit. “I’m just here to get your side of things.” Captain Allen shrugged.  
“I asked him to join SWAT.”  
“That’s all?” Allen shifted in his seat.  
“I checked with him a couple times to see if he’d changed his mind.” Fowler sighed deeply, and rubbed his temple.  
“Honestly, I wish he would go to SWAT.” Allen’s eyebrows shot up. He studied the deep lines in Fowler’s forehead, and the bags under his eyes. The homicide captain stared at his feet, then he finally looked at Allen again. “Ever since Lt. Anderson’s heart attack, he’s a painful reminder of how things used to be.” Captain Allen leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
“Then assign him to me.” Fowler chuckled.  
“I wish I could. Now that they have freedom, he can make his own decisions.” Allen leaned back in his chair and grunted. Fowler stood, and walked toward the door. He looked back at Allen. “Just give the kid some space. We don’t want this to escalate like last time.” Captain Allen glared at Fowler, but didn’t speak. He could feel heat stinging his neck and ears. Fowler walked out the door. Allen sat rigid in his seat. His hands shook, so he laid them flat on his desk. He concentrated on his breathing. In, out. In, out. He willed the angry buzz in his head down to a dull ache. He stood, and marched from his office to the stairwell. He moved quickly down the steps until he reached the ground floor. Captain Allen stormed through the station. He looked over to Connor’s desk, but it was empty. He marched into the breakroom. A plain clothes detective and a female officer were at a table chatting. They looked at the captain. The detective smirked.  
“You looking for the plastic nightmare?”  
“Yeah. Have you seen him?”  
“I saw him going to the evidence room.”  
“Thanks.” Allen turned to leave, when the detective spoke again.  
“Watch yourself. He’s more agile than you think.” Captain Allen walked to the end of the corridor and pushed a large door open.   
When the captain walked through the glass doors, he saw Connor busy logging in evidence. He stood a couple feet from the android, and clasped his hands behind his back. Connor turned. His shoulders drooped when he saw his visitor.   
“Captain.”  
“Connor. It seems we’ve had a little misunderstanding.” Connor turned to fully face the captain, hands at his sides.  
“What do you mean?” Captain Allen took a slow step forward.   
“I mean you felt the need to go and tattle on me.” Connor took an equally slow step back.  
“I expressed concern about your relentless pursuit.” He cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t say you stole my lunch money.” Allen’s lips pulled up into a stiff smile. His eyes fixed on Connor’s.   
“There’s that charming wit I’m so fond of.” Another step forward. “I just hate seeing all that potential wasted.” Connor stepped back.  
“I assure you my full potential is being used.” Allen stepped forward.  
“Is that right?” Connor stepped back, and felt the wall behind him. His LED flashed yellow for a second, then back to solid blue. Captain Allen stepped forward again, trapping Connor.   
“Just think how much more useful you could be.” He plucked imaginary lint off Connor’s shoulder. The he stood straight again, with his hands clasped behind his back, staring down at the android. Connor looked at the captain. There was slight movement in his eyes, but otherwise his face held no expression. A slight grin ghosted his lips.  
“Alright.” Captain Allen blinked, taking a step back.  
“What?”  
“I’ll do it. I will join your unit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for all you Connor x Chloe shippers :-D


	4. Chapter 4

The air was charged with a restless energy. Captain Allen chewed at the chapped skin on his lip while his leg bounced to an unheard rhythm. The SWAT members whispered to each other outside his office. One of the younger team members knocked on his door.   
“He’s here, sir.”  
Captain Allen nodded, and stood. He ran a quick hand through his hair, and made sure his shirt was tucked in. He stepped out into the silent precinct. All eyes were on one individual. Connor approached holding a large manila envelope.  
“Good morning, Captain.”  
“Good to see you, Connor.” Allen clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder, and led him into his office. Connor sat, placing the envelope on the desk. The captain grabbed the envelope while taking his seat. He opened it, and pulled out the paperwork. He skimmed through the lines.   
“Cyberlife upgrades, huh?” He continued reading. “Wait. I thought you were an RK800?”  
“I am.”  
“What’s all this about an RK850?” He showed the android the paper. Connor glanced at the sheet.   
“Cyberlife has given me several upgrades that were previously exclusive to the RK900.”  
“Ok?”  
“One of the technicians thought it was clever to nickname me ‘850’ to indicate that.”  
“Oh.”   
Allen looked over the rest of the paperwork. He returned it to the envelope, and set it aside.   
“Welcome to SWAT.” He stood, and Connor did, too. They walked out into the precinct. “Listen up! This is our new team member, Connor. Make him feel welcome.”

 

Several of the officers said hello and others raised their hand in greeting. Captain Allen signaled to the younger officer from earlier to come over. “This is Officer Glover. He will show you where to get a uniform and a locker assignment.” The two shook hands. “Get changed and meet me at the range downstairs.”  
Connor followed Glover. Allen turned and went toward the elevator.  
*****  
Captain Allen checked all the targets. They were staggered at various distances. He walked to the ammunition shelf, and counted out 6 clips for the handgun, and grabbed a box of bullets. He heard footsteps. He turned to see Connor, Glover, and two other officers approaching. The captain turned to Connor.  
“This is Sergeant Castillo and Sergeant Sommer, our weapons specialists.”  
Sgt. Sommer was a couple inches shorter than Conner, her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun. She opened a cabinet on the wall, and handed everyone a set of headphones and a pair of safety goggles. Sgt. Castillo was an inch taller than Connor with a muscular build. He checked the handgun, before handing it to the android.  
“Today we’re just assessing your basic skills. The captain will give you your directive.” They all looked to Allen. He clasped his hands behind his back.  
“You’ve got ten bullets. Neutralize the targets.”  
Conner planted his feet. He quickly fired off the ten shots. It was over in less than three seconds. Allen, Glover, Castillo, and Sommer all stood dumbfounded. They looked at the targets. There were two kill shots on each. One through the head, one through the heart. No misses. Allen took the gun from Connor.   
“Sommer, Castillo. Reset the targets.”  
“Yes, sir.” They rushed out to the range, took down the old targets, and replaced them with fresh sheets. When they returned, Allen put a new clip in the gun, and handed it back to Connor.   
“Try it now.” He flipped a wide switch on the wall. The targets moved back and forth at different rates of speed, and still at various distances. Connor raised the gun, and gave the same results. Three seconds, ten shots, all kills. Allen flipped the switch on the wall, and the targets stopped moving. The shots were identical. Not a single miss. Sommer and Castillo patted Connor on his back, showering him with praises. Connor smiled. Captain Allen watched the mini celebration. He cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. He kept his eyes on Connor’s.   
“Your skills seem to be satisfactory.” Sommer’s mouth fell open, and Castillo raised his eyebrows. “Let’s check your long range skills.”

Outside, this range was set up almost the same, but these targets didn’t move. This time around the entire team had come out to watch. Allen stood behind Connor watching as he hit each mark with precision and ease. The team erupted into cheers when Connor finished. Captain Allen stayed silent. It was the same in the precinct gym. The entire team was circled around a large mat. Connor was sparring with a tall, muscular man. He threw a punch, that Connor easily evaded. Connor quickly threw a left hook that caught the man off guard. The crowd reacted. Captain Allen was rooted to his spot. His stare fixed on the scene before him. His stomach felt fluttery. A prickly feeling sprouted at the back of his neck, and moved down his spine. The sound in the room faded until all he could hear were the smacking sounds of striking flesh, and the grunts of effort from both man and android. Each hit made the tickle in his stomach stronger. Allen took in a shaky breath. A team member to his right turned and looked at him, concern etched in the corners of his eyes.  
“You okay, sir? Your face is flushed, and you’re sweating.” The captain gave a half smile. He wiped his hands on his knees.   
“I’m fine.” His eyes swiftly scanned the room. Everyone else was wrapped up in the training session. Captain Allen stood up straight and raised his hand in the air. “Alright, I’ve seen enough. Let’s call it a day.” The team gathered around Connor, their enthusiasm evident. Connor looked over at Allen, his signature grin in place. Allen gave him a stiff nod before turning and leaving the gym.  
The next day, Captain Allen stepped out of his office to the usual hum and buzz in the station.   
“Listen up, team.” All activity stopped. Everyone focused on him. “We just got the call to serve a warrant on Joey Emerson.” Several gasps were heard around the office. “That’s right. He’s the biggest red ice dealer in the city. He will not go down easy. Gear up, and let’s get ready to roll.” 

Everyone moved quickly. The captain followed the others down to the locker room. Once they were ready, Captain Allen walked over to Connor, and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Since this is your first time out, I want you to stay close to me.” Connor nodded.  
“Yes, sir.”  
Outside two armoured SWAT vehicles sat ready. Allen climbed into the first one, and Connor followed. The captain spoke on his headset, calling out instructions, and giving assignments. He looked over at Connor. He sat perfectly still with his eyes closed, his LED rapidly blinking yellow. Maybe he’s doing that diagnostic thing again. Allen quietly read over the warrant they would be serving. They rode out to an old part of Detroit. The armoured vehicles stopped down the road from an old two story building. The teams exited the trucks, and took their positions surrounding the place. Once everyone was set, Captain Allen banged on the door.   
“Detroit Police! Open up!” There was no response. He signaled to two officers holding a battering ram. Together they forced the door open, and the SWAT team moved inside. The few people they encountered surrendered peacefully, so there were no shots fired. Until they reached the offices on the second floor. Several armed guards were able to hold the team back. Captain Allen did another hand signal. Sergeant Castillo tossed a flash bang into the hallway. The noise shook the floor, but the shooting stopped. SWAT poured into the hallway arresting the incapacitated gun men.  
“Captain! This one’s an android!”  
Allen rushed to Castillo’s side. The android stared blankly at the ceiling. A thin trickle of thirium spilled from its nose. The captain turned to Connor.  
“What the hell’s wrong with it?” Connor stared at the other android.   
“It appears the flash bang disrupted its processors. Let me try scanning its memories.” Connor reached his hand out, his skin retracting. Allen’s eyes widened. Connor made the connection. After a few seconds, he looked at the captain.   
“Joey Emerson is gone.” Connor stood, and ran toward the back office. Allen followed him. He opened the door, and went straight toward a closet. Connor flung the door open. There were stairs leading down. Allen directed a couple team members to go down and check for any other people. He opened the desk drawers, but they were all empty and the computer’s hard drive was missing. A voice crackled into his ear piece.   
“Captain, there’s nothing here. Emerson is gone.” Allen cursed under his breath, then he let out a heavy sigh.   
“Arrest anyone who’s still here, and secure the scene.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update. It was NFL Draft weekend, and well... Anyway, I worked hard to get this out to you today. Happy reading, friends. :-D

Doctor Foster sat in a leather chair, semi reclined. His legs were crossed. A legal pad was balanced on his knee, and his hands rested on top. Captain Allen sat opposite him in a padded chair. He was leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He stared at the coffee table between them. Dr. Foster broke the silence.   
“It defeats the purpose if you don’t speak to me.”  
Allen sat up a little straighter, and crossed his arms over his chest.   
“What do you wanna talk about?” Dr. Foster pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.  
“How are things between you and Vivian?” Allen’s jaw clenched.  
“They could be better.” Dr. Foster nodded.  
“What about the breathing techniques I showed you? Are they working?” The captain shrugged.  
“I have no complaints.” Dr. Foster scribbled a quick note on his pad.   
“What about work?” Captain Allen sat back in his chair.  
“Things are good on that front.”  
“Really?” Allen clasped his hands together on his stomach.  
“We got a new team member. He’s an android.”  
“An android?” Allen grinned.  
“Yeah. And, you should see him work. It’s unreal.”   
“Sounds like you’re pleased with it.”  
“It’s more than that.” The captain closed his eyes.“Having all that raw skill and power under my command is…” He waved a hand in a searching motion. Dr. Foster gave a gentle half smile.  
“Intoxicating?” Captain Allen dropped his hand, and opened his eyes. Dr. Foster set his pad and pen on the desk behind him. He turned back to the captain, and folded his hands on his lap. “Just be careful. Power and control are two very potent drugs.”  
Captain Allen sat in his car listening to classical music. He checked the time on his phone. He pulled up Vivian’s number. He stared at her picture, then pressed the green dial button. She answered on the third ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey. It’s me.” Silence. “I was hoping we could meet up today.” She sighed.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Please, Viv. I really need to see you.” Another long pause.  
“...Okay.”   
“Can you meet me at Lettie’s in thirty minutes?”  
“Sure. I’ll be there.” The captain smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
Captain Allen stood outside the bakery. He spotted Vivian in the crowd, getting closer. As soon as he laid eyes on her, the heaviness on his shoulders evaporated. She wore a navy blue skirted suit with a pale pink blouse. Her loose ponytail bounced with each step. He smiled, and held the door open for her.  
Inside, Vivian sat at a table while Allen went to get their drinks. When he returned, he set her green tea down, and put a bottled water on his side of the table. He gently placed one of two small pink boxes next to her tea.  
“You can’t come to Lettie’s and not get a cupcake.” Her smile was tight lipped and strained. He sat down, and opened the water. He lifted the bottle to his lips. He tipped his head back, and gulped the water down. The bottle made loud crackle noises as it flattened in his hand. He put the empty bottle on the table, and wiped his mouth. Vivian pursed her lips.  
“So, I’m here. Why did you need to see me?” He stared at her manicured nails.  
“I went back to Dr. Foster.” She took a sip of her tea.  
“That’s good to hear.”  
“Yeah. He taught me some coping techniques that seem to be working.”  
“Good.” Her eyes darted around the bakery. Allen scooted closer to the table.  
“So can we talk about getting back together?” Vivian sighed.  
“No. It’s gonna take more than a couple sessions to convince me.” Allen leaned back in his seat.  
“I’m trying here. I don’t know what else I can do.”  
“Keep getting help. I need to feel sure another incident won’t happen.” Captain Allen rubbed his temple, and groaned.  
“Could everyone please stop throwing that in my face.” He sat forward again. “I lost control one time.”   
“Yes, but it didn’t just affect you!” Vivian shifted in her chair, suddenly aware of her volume. She dropped it down to a whisper. “Your arrest made the news. Reporters followed me for weeks, bothering me at work…” She stared at the table, shaking her head. “I don’t want to go through that again.” Captain Allen watched her closely. Her words sent a sharp pang through his chest. She looked at him. Her tear brimmed green eyes made the pain worse.   
“I’m going to fix this, ok? I’ll make everything good again.” Vivian sniffled, then stood, taking her drink and her cupcake.   
“I’ve gotta get back.” Allen stood, too, and walked with her to the door. Once outside, she started to walk away.  
“Vivian.” She turned around. “Do you still love me?” She nodded.  
“Of course I do.”  
“Could I have a hug?” She hesitated for a moment, then walked up, and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, and her body finally relaxed next to his. A warm euphoria coursed through his body, reaching every inch. It dissipated as soon as she let go.  
“I really have to go.” Her voice was shaky with the tears she was trying to hold back. He watched her walk away, still holding her tea and her pink box. Captain Allen turned in the opposite direction. He saw a flash of something out the corner of his eye. He walked up one block, and looked down the side street. Connor was walking with the same blonde girl he was with the other night. He followed them, trying to keep a good distance. They chatted and laughed, unaware of their tail. They crossed the street, and continued walking. Captain Allen let a few cars go by before he crossed, and continued to trail them. Allen tried to move quickly and quietly. He failed to notice a large crack in the sidewalk. He tripped and fell to his knees, dropping his pink box. He rolled into the alley, but didn’t have time to get the cupcake. He sat with his back against the wall trying to remain silent. He heard the girl ask Connor what that noise was. Connor responded with ‘I don’t know.’ The next ten seconds seemed like ten hours. Finally, he heard their footsteps receding. Allen got to his feet, and stole a quick glance around the corner. They were almost two blocks away, when they turned down another street. He scooped up the pink box, and crept to the edge of the building where they turned, and watched them. They approached some sort of club with an android bouncer guarding the door. Connor and the girl lifted their left hand, and revealed their white plastic. The bouncer opened the door, and they went in.  
The next day, Captain Allen sat at his desk looking over a few reports. He heard Sgt. Castillo call out.   
“Hey, Big C! What’s going on, man?” Connor’s here. Connor greeted the sergeant. There were other people chiming in to say hello to him, too. The captain felt the dull thud of a headache coming on. The temperature in the room seemed to grow abnormally high. He slapped his reports down on his desk, and walked to his office door.  
“Connor, my office, please.”   
Some of the other officers teased Connor, oohing and ahhing like he was in trouble. He walked into the office. Captain Allen sat on the edge of his desk.  
“Yes, captain?”  
“I need you to go down to the range, clean all the firearms, and make sure all the ammunition is restocked.” Connor furrowed his brow. The captain tilted his head up, and narrowed his eyes. “Is there a problem?” Connor’s expression went back to neutral.  
“No, sir.”  
“Then, get on it.”   
“Yes, sir.” He left the office, and the captain went back to his reports. Two hours later, Connor informed him he was finished. Captain Allen went down to see for himself. After a careful inspection, Allen was satisfied.  
“Now I need you to take all the mats in the gym outside. Hose them down, and disinfect them. Once they’re clean and dried, you can bring them back in.”  
“Yes, sir.” There was a bit of an edge in Connor’s voice, but the captain decided to ignore it. Connor went to complete his next task. Four hours later, Allen was down in the gym, doing a thorough inspection of the mats. The captain turned to Connor, hands clasped behind his back.   
“That will be all for today, Connor. Thank you.” The android nodded, and walked out of the gym. Captain Allen let out a long breath. He pulled his phone out, and opened his photo app. He scrolled through a few pictures of a happy Vivian doing silly poses for him. He opened his message app, and typed in her name. His fingers tapped out a quick message. [I really loved seeing you yesterday.] He pressed send, then tucked his phone into his pocket. Allen looked at the mats. He chuckled to himself, and left the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my absence.

The SWAT team sat in the transport vehicles. Captain Allen stared at the floor, chewing his bottom lip. Connor sat to the left of him. He glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his LED spun yellow. Connor opened his eyes. His LED cycled to blue. His eyes shifted to meet the captain’s stare. Their eye contact remained unbroken. What the hell is he looking at? Allen’s stomach ached. The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile, then he broke the eye contact, and looked down at his feet. Connor didn’t move.

“We’re here, sir.” The voice crackled in Captain Allen’s earpiece. Once the vehicle was still, they all filed out. The team gathered around the captain.

“The subject’s name is Theo Gibbs. His hostage managed to escape safely.” He shifted his weight. “But, Gibbs has barricaded himself inside the house. And, according to the escaped hostage, has a bomb strapped to himself.” A few members gasped. He looked around at the team. “Our objective, to get Gibbs into custody before he harms himself or others. The bomb squad is on its way.” He turned to the android. “Connor, you and I will go and see if we can talk this guy down. Everyone else, form a perimeter around the house.”

The team scrambled into place. Captain Allen fell in behind the battering ram team along with Connor. Two hits, and the door burst open. Captain Allen and Connor went inside, guns drawn. They found him sitting on the couch, eerily calm. Allen stepped forward. Theo had on a vest with explosives attached, and a detonator in his hand.

“Put your hands up where I can see them.” 

The man didn’t move. Then, he slowly lifted his head. “Do what you gotta do, man. I ain’t afraid to die.” 

The captain eyed him warily. “You should be. I hear the afterlife gets pretty hot for guys like you.” 

Connor stepped up next to Allen. “Captain, please. Let me try.” Connor re-holstered his gun. “Hey, Theo, I’m Connor.” 

Theo’s head turned toward Connor. His eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a snarl. “I ain’t talking to a fake cop.” 

Connor lowered his hands. “I am an android, but I assure you I am a real cop.” 

Theo scoffed. Connor took a tentative step forward, but Theo reared back, his thumb hovering above the button. “Back off, Robocop! I said I ain’t talking to you!” 

Captain Allen moved next to Connor. He re-holstered his gun, and faced the suspect.  
“I’m human. Will you talk to me?” Theo continued to glare at Connor. Allen tapped the android’s shoulder, and he took a couple steps back.

Theo turned his attention back to the captain, a strained but less hostile expression on his face. “I’ve got nothing to say.” 

Allen put his hands on his hips. “That’s strange.” He looked pointedly at Theo. “People with nothing to say don’t normally strap bombs to themselves.” 

Theo dropped his gaze to the floor. He sighed heavily. His whole body slumped forward.   
“It’s just… everything sucks, you know?” 

Yeah, I know. 

The captain nodded. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

Theo plopped down on the couch. His elbows were on his knees, and his free hand gripped his hair. “My dad died last month. And, we were really close.” Allen nodded again. Theo sniffled. “Then my job laid me off. I gave them ten years of hard work, and they just showed me the door. No last paycheck or nothing.” The captain looked at Theo’s hand. The detonator was still in his grasp, but his thumb was off the button. Progress. “Then, I come home and Emily tells me we’re done.” 

Captain Allen shifted an inch closer. “Is Emily the hostage that escaped?” 

Theo looked up. His bloodshot eyes welled with tears. “I wasn’t trying to make her a hostage. I just didn’t want her to leave me.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t wanna live without her.” 

I know that feeling.

Allen exhaled. A dull ache pulsed in his chest. He watched Theo’s body shake with quiet sobs. He took a step toward the broken man, but Theo shot up from the couch, his thumb back on the button. The captain put his hands up in surrender. 

“Let’s all stay calm.” He inched back to where he was. “I know how you feel.”

Theo snarled. “Don’t patronize me, man.”

“I’m serious. My wife is the one person that gives my life meaning.” Captain Allen lowered his voice. “And, we’re separated right now.” 

Theo stared at him. “Why, man?” 

Allen scratched the back of his neck. “Because I made a bad decision when I was angry, and someone got hurt.” Allen closed his eyes. Heat crawled up his neck and settled in his cheeks. “It caused a lot of trouble for the both of us.” He ran his hand through his hair. “But, I’m working really hard to win her confidence back. I’m sure Emily would do that for you, too.” 

Theo stared at the floor, shaking his head.

Captain Allen stood up straight. “This isn’t the way to handle things, Theo. Let us get you some help.” 

Theo started to cry again. “I don’t know, man. I…” 

His words stopped abruptly, his eyes wide and mouth gaped. A gunshot echoed off the walls, followed by Theo’s shrill screams. The captain felt a hard shove, and fell to the floor. What the hell? He looked up in time to see Connor rush Theo. 

The android wrapped one hand around Theo’s neck, while the other clawed at wires on the vest. Suddenly, Connor released Theo, and calmly stood up. He looked down at the captain. “The bomb has been deactivated. You can now safely cuff the suspect.” 

Captain Allen watched Connor leave. He whipped his head back to Theo who was rolling on the floor in agony. Captain Allen quickly grabbed his radio.

“Suspect in custody. Send medical ASAP. Suspect has been shot.”

====================

Captain Allen and Connor both stood in front of a large oak desk. Allen kept his eyes on the nameplate. The words ‘Chief Gilchrist’ etched in black letters. The chief walked into his office and sat at his desk. Both Allen and Connor straightened up. Allen clasped his hands behind his back, Connor’s hung by his side. 

“Have a seat, gentlemen.” They both sat. Connor placed his hands on his lap. Allen’s right leg bounced, his hands rested on the arms of the chair. Chief Gilchrist looked at each man. “So, what happened?” 

Allen cleared his throat. “I was talking the suspect down when this lunatic android shot him.” 

Connor turned toward Allen. “I neutralized the threat, and disarmed the bomb. Wasn’t that our objective?” 

The captain squeezed his eyes shut, and sighed. “Yes, Connor.”

“Then I don’t understand why you’re so angry.” 

The captain whirled around in his seat, now face to face with Connor. “Because you didn’t follow orders! And, you certainly didn’t follow procedure.” 

Connor blinked. “I’m sorry, Captain. I saw an opportunity, and I took it.” He turned to the front, facing the desk again. 

Captain Allen glared at Connor. 

Chief Gilchrist raised his hands. “OK. Captain, I understand being upset with the insubordination. But, a wounded suspect is better than a city block’s worth of casualties any day.” Allen kept his eyes on the chief, but said nothing. “Red Ice was found in the house. There’s no telling what could’ve happened had Connor not ended it.” Captain Allen’s jaw clenched. “Commissioner Eldon heard about what happened today. There’s good news and bad news.” The chief turned his attention to Connor. “Connor, you are being promoted to the rank of captain. Congratulations, son.” Allen’s mouth dropped open. The chief turned his focus back to the Captain. “Captain Allen, you are not losing your rank. However, Commissioner Eldon wants Connor to be in command of the SWAT team, effective immediately.”   
Captain Allen’s whole body felt hot. “What?!” He jumped up from his chair, knocking it back across the floor. 

The chief frowned, and looked up at the captain. “He’s been instrumental in shutting down dangerous situations in 10 of the last 12 cases.” 

“He didn’t do it alone. There’s a whole team.” The captain put his hands on the desk, and leaned forward. “We all work together to end a crisis situation.”

“It wasn’t my decision. I’m sorry.”

Allen walked back and forth in front of the desk, his hand on his temple. “Let me get this straight. HE disobeyed orders, and got a promotion?” 

The chief glanced at Connor. He folded his hands together when he looked back at the captain. “He’s got killer instincts.” 

Allen rolled his eyes. “Oh please. He’s an android. You can program those into him.”

“Captain…”

Allen ignored the chief, turning to look at Connor. “It’s funny. The only thing they can’t seem to program into them is the ability to follow instructions.” At that, Connor turned and faced the captain. They stared each other down, neither wanting to give up first.

The chief broke the tense silence. “Gentlemen, please.”

Allen turned back to Gilchrist. “What about me?”

“You can move to another department, or you can stay with SWAT, under Captain Anderson’s command.”

“My choice, huh?” 

Chief Gilchrist nodded. “Yes, but you’ll need to have your office cleared out by the end of the week.” 

Captain Allen stormed out of the office without another word.

 

**The next morning - 3am**

Captain Allen placed his DPD tumbler in the box on his desk. He grabbed a couple books off the shelf and put them in as well. He was tossing old papers in the trash can when he heard a light knock at the door. He turned and saw Connor dressed casually in a heavy metal band tee, jeans, and sneakers. He groaned, then turned back to his task. 

“Just give me a couple more minutes, and I’ll be done.” 

Connor walked up to the desk. He glanced down at the box, then up at Allen. “What are you doing here at this hour?” 

Captain Allen placed a small framed photo of him and Vivian in the box. “Thought I’d spare myself the humiliation of doing this in front of the team.”

“I’m sorry, Captain.”

A bitter laugh escaped the former leader. “Sure you are, Captain.” He tossed the last few papers in the trash, and grabbed his box. He went to the door, and slid his name plate out of the holder, and dropped it in the box.

“Captain Allen?” He stopped and turned back toward the android. “Did you mean what you said about your wife being the only person that gives your life meaning?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand.” Connor tilted his head. “How can one person have that much significance?” 

Captain Allen looked at Connor and his LED that spun yellow. 

“I wouldn’t expect a heartless machine like you to understand.” He walked away, leaving Connor standing in the empty office.


End file.
